carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wedding (1989)
Blake and Krystle are going to renew their wedding vows. Krystle, however, throws a wrench into the proceedings when she forces Blake to sign divorce papers and a living will or else she will not go through with the wedding or have the surgery. Basically, the papers say that if Krystle is left comatose or without her faculties, the two are automatically divorced and Krystle is to be put into an institution and never to be seen by the family again. That is pretty harsh, but Blake has no option but to sign. Virginia finally opened up to Krystle about her past and why she was so rough with that pimp. Virginia was abandoned by her mother at 15, and forced to live on the streets. That still did not stop Virginia from attending Blake and Krystle's first wedding 9 years ago, but she stayed at the gates. Virginia, after Krystle's encouragement, has become Sable's project for the wedding as Sable has taken it upon herself to make over Virginia. Krystle asks Sammy Jo to be her maid of honor and to accept Virginia into the family since Virginia has had such a rough life. Sammy Jo reluctantly agrees. Krystle also asks Fallon to welcome Virginia to the family even if Krystle does not return, and Fallon agrees. Finally, Krystle has a touching moment with Krystina where she presents her daughter with a book of Krystle's thoughts that are to be read on each of Krystina's birthdays. Krystle reads a little from the entry from when Krystina turns 6 and promises to take her to the beauty salon so they can have matching bangs. Fallon is still having erotic dreams about Grimes, but now with a new twist. Blake is in the dream and he tries to shoot Grimes, but as Grimes noted, a dead person cannot be killed. Fallon confides in Dex about her dreams, and Dex takes the confidence so seriously that he tells Blake. The two ominously speak about the Grimes murder and that what is buried under the lake is bigger than Grimes. On the trail of what is also buried in that lake is a scuba diver that Sable had hired to do some investigating. The very same scuba diver that Krystle saw while dining at the Carlton and remembered from her dreams of what happened at the lake. Sable was less than thrilled that he ran into Krystle. Sable wised up, and pretty much told Gibson that his services are no longer needed even though there is something more under the lake, like a passageway. Dex and Jeff work through matters at ColbyCo. Dex has hired an old Vietnam buddy who has hacked into the computer accounts to see what Heath has been doing and then get him to do some wire tapping. Blake is excited because he got the suite in Paris he and Krystle had on their first honeymoon. The ceremony is not traditional as the reception came first and Sable introduced the made over Virginia to the family. All were impressed, and Adam was the first to pounce. Dex and Jeff found her ravishing also. Dex warned Jeff to talk to her first before proposing. Dex, on the other hand, should wonder why Virginia, when they first met a few days ago, looked shocked. Just as Blake and Krystle are leaving they learn that there will be no honeymoon. The doctors want Blake and Krystle to fly directly to Switzerland for the surgery. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby (credit only) rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Liza Morrow ... Virginia Metheny * Gene Butler ... Painter * Stan Sells ... Gibson * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * William Beckley ... Gerard * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Robert L. Benwitt ... Robert * Brandon Bluhm ... L.B. Carrington Colby * Justin Burnette ... Danny Carrington * Gene Knight ... Maitre'D * J. Eddie Peck ... Roger Grimes Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * David Paulsen .... executive supervising producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Info Alert * Linda Evans (Krystle) departs the cast and makes her final appearance on the show. Joan Collins (Alexis) does not appear in this episode. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios.